


Sleeping Arrangements

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally has his bed on the Enterprise back. Now he just needs to get Bones in it.  (Post "Star Trek Into Darkness")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Jim had missed his bed.

The one on the Enterprise, to be more precise. He always slept better when he was on his ship, even though it had the same too-thin mattress as every other bed onboard. The one in his apartment, on the other hand, was the best credits were able to buy, comfortable enough that more than a few of the people he'd invited home had commented on it. Somehow, though, it had never felt right.

Now, though, he and his crew were finally back onboard where they belonged, and they'd just set off on what promised to be the most amazing five years of Jim Kirk's life. His paperwork was done, everything was running smoothly, and he was looking forward to getting the best sleep he'd had in a year.

The problem was, that particular bed was no longer the only thing he needed for a perfect night's sleep.

"Come _on_ , Bones." Jim leaned across the table, voice low and cajoling. There weren't that many other people in the mess hall, but there was no need to shout about it. "You _know_ the shower in my quarters is better."

Bones raised an eyebrow, clearly unswayed by Jim's seductive powers. "It's also twice as far away from sick bay, which means I'll need to be tromping all over the damn ship to report for my next shift." He took the fries off of Jim's plate as he spoke, replacing it with the second salad he'd put onto his own tray. "I'm fine with everyone on the command crew knowing about us, but it's a little too damn early to spread the word to every wet-behind-the-ears ensign whose names I haven't even learned yet."

Jim's brow lowered, a tendril of worry sneaking its way through his stomach. He knew they needed to be discreet, but he wasn't sure he could sleep at _all_ if Bones wasn't there. "You're not saying...."

Bones' expression softened briefly. "No." The corner of his mouth quirked upward a little. "But it's different if you're the one doing the walk of shame."

Jim grinned, something inside him easing. "Fair enough." Then he sighed, stealing back one of the fries Bones had taken from him. "I have no idea why I let you take quarters so far away from mine."

Bones looked amused. "One, they were the CMO's quarters. It would have looked weird if I hadn't taken them. Two, the fact that you are technically my commanding officer does not mean you are in any way the boss of me."

Jim's smile snuck back. "Technically, Bones, it does."

"Complain to the admiralty." He moved the fries further out of the way, nudging the salad even closer to Jim with a pointed look.  "You are not moving my quarters."

Jim tapped his fingers against the side of his cup, thinking. "I could move mine, maybe." None of the other beds were quite right – he'd passed out in Bones's, once or twice – but maybe switching the mattresses would be enough....

Bones narrowed his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. You're not moving your quarters, either." His expression softened again. "We'll manage, Jim.  Nyota and Spock do a pretty good job of sneaking around."

"That's because they were intelligent enough to pick quarters right next to each other." Jim took a bite of his salad, purely to make Bones happy. "If we'd had the good sense to start sleeping together a few years ago, we could have done the same thing."

"Except that, like I said, the captain's quarters and the CMO's quarters _aren't_ right next to each other." He stole a tomato out of Jim's salad. "Besides, you'd have been away from your magic bed."

Jim winced. "I told you about that, did I?"

"You're a very chatty drunk, darlin.'" Bones's smile was slow and incredibly tempting. "I believe I've mentioned that, once or twice."

"Yeah, you have." His lips curved upward as he stole a bite of Bones's salad. It was always better from his plate, for some reason. "Now that I think about it, though, your bed's almost as good."

Bones raised an eyebrow as he pushed his salad closer to Jim, then stole a forkful of Jim's salad. "I'm pretty sure I remember a part of your drunken monologue completely contradicting that."

"That's when you weren't in it with me."

"I was, actually."

Jim's smile turned into a grin. "Not naked."

Bones's lips quirked again. "Valid point."

"Besides, I've got five years to talk you into my bed." He took another bite of Bones's salad, bidding an only slightly mournful mental farewell to the bed in his quarters. As good as it was, it was Bones he couldn't do without. "I think it can do without me until then."

"The poor thing," Bones said dryly. "I don't know how it will survive."

Jim added some pepper to Bones's salad. "You're lucky I speak curmudgeon, or I might not know what that really means."

"Oh, really?" Even as he said the words, Bones's expression had gone soft again. He didn't know if anyone else would even be able to tell, since it still seemed pretty close to his "the universe annoys me" look. But Jim knew Bones's face, and had memorized every tiny little shift that meant Jim Kirk was the exception. He'd never been anyone's exception, before. "What does it really mean, then?"

Jim nudged Bones's leg with his own, the words coming easier than he'd ever imagined they would. "I love you, too."

Bones just stared at him for a second, clearly shocked, then his eyes narrowed. "Now?" he growled, voice low. "You tell me that now, when we're in public and I can't do a damn thing about it?"

Jim grinned. "My quarters are closer."

Bones kicked him. "Why I fell in love with an asshole like you I'll never know."

"But you did." Jim's chest warmed as he stole another bite of salad. "Luckily for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
